Préparation et dégustation
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Le réveillon aux files des heures ou comment occuper les heures précédents le réveillon de noël quand on s'appelle Rin, Haru ou bien Kou! Je vous laisse découvrir. Nombreux couples en perspectives, y'en a pour tous les gouts!


_**Bonjour !**_

_C'est noël non! [Bientôt en tout cas] alors pour l'occasion un petit OS, y'en aura peut-être un autre mais pas sur (faut avoir le temps de l'écrire)_  
_Alors en attendant les fêtes, voici comment on se prépare chez les Free's !_

**Note**: _Différentes situations et chacun une façon différente de préparer les quelques heures précédents le réveillon. Rating T pour une ou deux scènes qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes [J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça, même si c'est pas réellement vrai xD]_

**Note 2**_: J'avoue le titre me fait penser à toute au autre chose là... ._

**Disclamer**: _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

**Bonne Lecture et Joyeuses fêtes !**

* * *

_**Préparation et dégustation.**_

* * *

_Résidence Matsuoka, Cuisine. 16 h 35._

Dans la cuisine, seul Kou Matsuoka et Makoto Tachibana reste.  
En un quart de seconde, Mikoto* Matsuoka _–mère des deux violets-_ s'était évaporé pour retrouver le premier combini venu.  
Pourquoi !? …Parce qu'un oubli de dernière minute s'est montré !  
Là, sur le plan de travail, la jeune fille fouette une mousse blanche et onctueuse alors que le Tachibana prépare un nappage au chocolat appétissant.

**_ Tu peux me passer le sucre glace, s'te plait. …Merci.**

Attrapant ce qu'elle a demandé, la violette sourit –_tendrement_- à son ainé et frôle par mégarde les doigts du brun.  
Rougissante, elle reprend sa recette à la lettre et essaie de faire abstraction du « beau » mâle qui se tient à ses côtés.  
Makoto avait été convié à cette réunion, non pas parce qu'il se retrouvait seul mais parce que ça aurait été bête de le mettre en retrait.  
Et pour les remercier de cette invitation, il s'était naturellement proposé pour aider.  
Pour aider mais aussi pour pouvoir se retrouver un instant ou deux avec cette jeune fille au charme certain.

**_ Tu veux bien gouter !? Voir si je dois rajouter quelque chose ou non !?**

Approchant une cuillère des lèvres de la mauve, celle-ci lèche sans retenu le mets et souriant d'avance, de petites étoiles jouent dans ses prunelles.  
Elle aime le chocolat plus que tout !

**_ C'est délicieux, n'y touche plus ! Tu peux napper le gâteau si tu veux.**

Montrant la pâtisserie du doigt, elle ne se doute pas une seconde que la concentration du vert s'est échappée. Comment !? Pourquoi !?  
Parce qu'un nez le nargue. Un nez recouvert d'une pellicule de glaçage. Un nez tentant à souhait.  
Les prunelles sapins fixent cette envie et jalousant le nappage, il n'entend pas cette voix qui l'appelle.

**_ Mako-chan !? …Makoto !? Quelque chose ne va pas !?**

Secouant ces pensées, il revient _–un peu-_ sur terre et essaie de trouver une excuse cohérente ou même pas, il avoue à la petite ce qui l'obsède.  
Il l'avoue et en est fier, du moins c'est ce que dit son sourire.

**_ Tu as quelque chose là…, attend. …Je vais te l'enlever Kou.**

Le brun s'approche _–trop lentement pour ne pas que le cœur de la jeune fille tambourine-_ et alors qu'il s'apprête a utiliser son doigt, il préfère utiliser une autre méthode.  
Étant largement plus grand que la prune, il en profite et récupère le chocolat à l'aide d'un baiser.  
Un baiser doux et des lèvres qui goutent une chose précieuse.  
Ne réagissant pas, la Matsuoka se laisse faire et rougie tel le requin lutin* sortant de l'eau.  
Elle ne sent plus son cœur et elle est sûre de pouvoir mourir en paix.  
Épiant la réaction de celle-ci, le brun s'éloigne doucement pour ré-embrasser quelques secondes plus tard des lèvres charnues et pleines.

**_ Tu en avais là aussi. …Tu es mignonne.**

Caressant doucement la joue empourprée, il retire pourtant bien vite sa main.  
Leur moment de tranquillité est terminé, Madame Matsuoka est de retour et elle se fait entendre.  
Se reprenant et redevenant maitre de lui-même, Makoto revient à sa place initiale.  
Comme si rien ne s'était passé ou presque parce que juste avant que la génitrice Matsuoka ne débarque, Gou embrasse d'elle-même son ainé.  
Rapidement et agilement. Sans que personne ne les surprenne.

**_ Ah maman, on a terminé la bûche ! Tu as trouvé les épices !?**

Oui, la violette est surprenante !  
Elle a peut-être été surprise à la première attaque mais elle est sûre que les autres viendront d'elle.  
Des tas d'idées germent déjà dans sa tête et on peut voir que le sadisme des Matsuoka est de famille ! Elle est aussi sournoise que son grand-frère.  
Aussi machiavélique que lui et le pauvre Tachibana a du souci à se faire.

… .

_Résidence Mikoshiba, Chambre. 17 h 00._

**_ Pourquoi je t'ai invité !?**

**_ Parce que tu avais de la peine pour moi. …Voir ton capitaine seul te chagrinait. **

Arquant un sourcil, Rin observe avec attention ce corps sous le sien.  
Griffant se torse parfait, les prunelles rougeoyantes tombent dans deux orbes ambre souriantes et désireuses.  
Dans ce lit et à l'abri de tout, le Matsuoka reprend ses ondulations de bassin et laisse un rictus sournois s'attarder sur ses lèvres.  
Leur ébat venait de se terminer pourtant, le violet parait insatiable, tout comme le vermillon sous lui.  
En vrai, ils profitent d'une maison vide pour se retrouver et pour jouer à des jeux d'adultes.

**_ Hn non. …C'était de la pitié. **

**_ Tu es cruel…, mmh. …vas-y bouge.**

Obéissant tranquillement à son capitaine, le lilas continue de bouger sur le membre sous lui.  
Des mains caressent des cuisses imberbes et s'amusant ici et là avec l'épiderme halé, Seijuurou reprend très vite gout au jeu.

**_ J'aurais dû- …t-te laisser seul mh, ici…, ils vont s-se…, poser des questions. **

**_ On répondra que…, hum c'est le mi-racle de noël. …T'es mignon.**

**_ Tu rougis.**

La riposte se fait sans réfléchir. Les mots partent seulement.  
Ce n'est pas la vérité mais quand ces mots traversent la bouche d'un violet, le rêve se transforme en réalité et le vermillon s'empourpre bel et bien !  
Un large sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du Matsuoka et se penchant légèrement, il se fait vivement embrasser grâce à une nuque harponnée.  
Leurs langues se chamaillent déjà et les draps ne les couvrant plus, ils laissent libre court à leurs pensées et à leurs actes.  
Du bout des lèvres cependant, on peut entendre un « _même pas vrai_ » boudeur de la part du Mikoshiba et ne levant pas leurs nez, les minutes redeviennent torrides et l'horloge tourne doucement.

… .

_Rue principal, En direction de la Résidence Matsuoka. 17 h 35._

**_ Madame Matsuoka est bien gentille de nous accueillir à son réveillon, tu ne penses pas !? **

**_ C'est vrai.**

**_ J'ai hâte de gouter le repas pis de voir tous les autres aussi ! Tu savais que Mako-chan et Haru-chan étaient aussi invité !? Y'aura toute l'équipe au complet pis toi et Rin allaient encore une fois pouvoir comparer vos compétences. J'te soutiendrais !**

Un « tsk » sort des lèvres du bleuté et réajustant ses lunettes à l'aide de son index, il continue sa marche en compagnie de ce blond bruyant.  
Enfin, il aime ce bruit permanent, il est habitué à cette voix assourdissante et remplie de gaieté.  
Il ne l'avouera jamais mais être aux côtés de cette tête blonde est devenu un plaisir sans nom, un moment attendu et certainement recherché.  
Il aime cet ami qu'il s'est fait par la force des choses.

**_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de me mesurer à qui que ce soit, c'est un jour de fête l'as-tu oublié !?**

**_ ****ç****a n'empêchera pas Rin-chan ! Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai !?**

Que doit-il répondre !? Oui ou non. A dire vrai, il s'en fout un peu.  
Il peut répondre n'importe quoi, ça n'a pas réellement d'importance. Puis, ce n'est pas comme si, il était fan d'un caractère coléreux et irritable.  
En vrai, il répond à ces défis pour rester dans une course qui a déjà eu lieu.

**_ ****ç****a va, même s'il est assez irritant. Je préfère ton caractère jovial. **

Un large sourire se répand sur la frimousse d'un doré et sautant devant son ainé, il l'attrape et le fixe de ses prunelles brillantes.  
Nagisa aime ce qu'il vient d'entendre.  
Il est heureux des mots de son ami et il adore les fêtes !

**_ Moi aussi je t'adore ! Vite allons-y avant que la neige ne retombe.**

**_ Ce n'est pas ce que j- !?**

Tirant sur la manche de Ryugazaki, le blondinet dépose rapidement un baiser sur la joue du plus grand et reprenant son chemin en trainant le bleu derrière lui, un rire se fait entendre.  
Sur les trottoirs gelés, la course est périlleuse mais ils tiennent debout et approchant toujours plus de la maison qui les accueillera pour la soirée, Hazuki répond vivement.

**_ C'est pareil, non ! Faut être honnête avec soi-même. Allez dépêche-toi, j'ai froid.**

Souriant de l'impatience du plus jeune, il sent néanmoins un tremblement venant de ce petit corps.  
Nagisa est frigorifié mais il garde le sourire. Sa pile électrique dans le dos reste sur « on » en permanence et c'est mignon.  
Retirant son écharpe, Rei passe celle-ci autour du cou du blondinet.  
Surpris et s'étonnant de cette attention, il laisse le papillon nouer ce cache-nez et respirant le parfum qui l'entoure, il remercie vivement l'autre pour s'échapper comme une anguille.  
Et en quelques secondes, Rei peut de nouveau voir ce blondinet courir sur le goudron enneigé.

… .

_Résidence Matsuoka, devant la porte d'Entrée. 16 h 57._

Le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille brune est heureuse de pouvoir participer à cette fête.  
Un panier à la main avec un plat à l'intérieur, elle veut donner un petit quelque chose et aider les hôtes de cette soirée.  
Frappant à la porte _–un agréable sourire aux lèvres-_ elle se fait accueillir par la matriarche des lieux.  
Se faisant inviter à entrer, elle hôte ses chaussures, retire sa veste et commençant une petite discussion polie, elle suit silencieusement la propriétaire des lieux.

**_ Kou regarde qui est arrivé !?**

L'interpellée relève la tête et arrêtant ces préparatifs, elle s'avance vers la brunette et l'attrape dans ses bras.  
Maintenant, Makoto se sent légèrement seul entouré de trois jeunes femmes dont une d'âge mur.

**_ T'as vu maman !? Elle nous a apporté l'une de ces spécialités ! On va se régaler ! …Tu es prête à nous aider !? **

**_ Bien sûr. …Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous !? Bonjour Tachibana-san. **

Le vert répond comme à son habitude, d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.  
La nouvelle s'avance vers ce grand brun et se postant sur le tabouret, elle attend les consignes.  
Une bonne ambiance règne dans cette cuisine et les discussions commencent à s'intensifier.  
Pourtant, Kou observe minutieusement les agissements de sa meilleure amie vis-à-vis du grand brun quoique... très vite, elle va se rendre compte qu'elle n'a rien à craindre.

**_ Les autres arrivent vers qu'elle heure !? Ton frère n'est pas là !?**

**_ Il m'a dit qu'il arriverait de bonne heure mais qu'avant il avait une chose à faire. Pourquoi !? Me cacherais-tu quelque chose Chigusa-chan !?**

Un large sourire sournois et curieux prend possession du visage de la cadette Matsuoka et attendant impatiemment la réponse, elle la voit déjà à demi.  
Des joues teintées et un regard fuyant ne trompe personne, pas même un brun.

**_ Ne…, dit pas n'importe quoi. …Arrête de me fixer Gou, dis-moi plutôt ce que j'peux faire !**

**_ Ah ah, tu déformes mon prénom, j'ai raison ! Je suis la meilleure. Tiens prend ça et ne joue pas la victime, je trouverais le fin mot de l'histoire. **

Makoto observe la joute verbale entre les deux filles et souriant discrètement, il contemple de ses prunelles, la jeune fille aux mèches violettes.  
Chigusa rugit de nouveau _–elle n'aime pas être embêtée-_ et c'est sur cette note de bonne humeur que Mikoto Matsuoka réapparait.  
Maintenant que la table est tressée, elle peut convenablement s'occuper du reste et aider sa fille.  
L'heure continue doucement de jouer contre tout le monde et faisant parfois quelques petites allusions à son frère, Kou s'amuse énormément !

… .

_Résidence Mikoshiba, Chambre. 18 h 20._

**_ On est en retard. J'avais promis à ma sœur de venir l'aider.**

Dans le dos du mauve, Seijuurou s'approche doucement et collant ses lèvres à la nuque –_déjà_- frissonnante du plus jeune, il soupir quelques mots.  
Des mots agaçants et à la fois empreint d'une ironie pure. …Des mots faits pour énerver l'autre.

**_ …Ton adorable petite sœur… .**

Des sourcils se froncent et des lèvres se font mordre.  
Fixant le papier cadeau sur la boite, il essaie de faire abstraction des mots de son capitaine mais les chances de succès sont nulles.  
Il doit répliquer. Il est obligé parce que ça sa sœur n'est pas _adorable_ pour ce vermillon.  
Et même s'il essaie d'être convainquant, sa voix frémissante prouve le contraire.  
…Pourquoi sa nuque est-elle si sensible !?

**_ Hum…, ferme-là, connard.**

Un large sourire se répand sur le visage de l'ainé et entourant maintenant la taille de son cadet, il mordille doucereusement cette nuque tremblante qui lui est offerte.  
Des coups de langues se montrent, des dents agressent cette partie trop réceptive et le visage lilas se penche malgré-lui pour laisser à l'autre l'opportunité de continuer.  
Et alors que Rin s'affaire à fermer le dernier coin de l'emballage, il entend une nouvelle réplique à son oreille attentive.  
Pourtant, il ne veut pas. Il veut remettre ce rouge à sa place et ne pas lui céder.  
Hors de question alors qu'il lui a clairement dit trouver sa sœur mignonne !

**_ C'est noël Rin, pas de vilain mot dans ta bouche. …Dit, tu ne veux pas m'offrir mon cadeau maintenant !?**

**_ Pas…, -pas moyen ! Pis de t-oute façon… mmh…, j'ai rien pour toi. Tu m'fais chier !**

Se retournant vivement, le mauve agrippe vivement les lèvres énervantes de ce vermillon et accrochant ses doigts aux mèches rayonnantes, un baiser pressé voit le jour.  
Le cadeau abandonné, Rin –_sur la pointe des pieds_- se suspend à ce géant collé à lui.  
Le baiser est pressé et brutal. Hargneux et mordant. Et cette chose fait sourire Seijuurou.  
Caressant la taille parfaitement dessinée de son mauve, il se fait cependant vite rejeté et éloigné !  
Mais les joues rougies ne vont pas du tout avec une frimousse qui se veut renfrognée.

**_ Rien du tout !? Dans ce cas…** _-une main attrape un nœud de décoration et le colle au torse d'un violet étonné- _**Tu es mon cadeau.**

Le regard rouge va du nœud à son capitaine plusieurs fois.  
Est-il seulement bête ou complètement attardé !? Telle est la question que se pose le Matsuoka.  
Mais des joues empourprées se prennent au jeu.

**_ Ar-rête de te foutre de moi, crétin de capitaine !**

**_ Est-ce que je peux te consommer maintenant !? **

**_ … … . Ta gueule non ! Pis c'est nul comme cadeau. …Bouge-toi maintenant, on est vraiment en retard.**

**_ J'retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est toi le plus adorable. …Laisse-moi juste te gouter.**

Retirant le nœud –_comme s'il déballe un présent_-, il dépose la rosace sur le « réel » cadeau et passant une main sur la joue vermeil de plus petit, il s'accapare les lèvres tentantes.  
Et se laissant tenter une minute ou deux, Rin se tient au sweat de carmin pour mieux apprécier l'échange.  
De fil en aiguille, ils tombent sur un lit et l'horloge continuant de décompter les minutes, l'heure n'a plus de réelle importance.  
Un paquet est abandonné à son triste sort et deux corps s'amusent de nouveau sur une couette qui se froisse tranquillement.  
Cette fois c'est sûr, ils seront attendus.

… .

_Limite de l'île, sur les Quais. 17 h 19._

Fixant l'horizon de ces prunelles océans, un ébène laisse le vent glacé balayer son visage.  
Les mains en poches, il parait calme et serein _–seulement en apparence cependant_- parce que dans sa tête c'est la marée haute !  
Dans une profonde désinvolture il avait avoué à son ami de toujours qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, il n'avait su s'expliquer mais, avec ou sans ça, ses sentiments ont été rejetés.  
Ça remonte à près de trois semaines et même s'il pense s'être remis, un pincement au cœur persiste toujours.  
Pourquoi sa frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour est si mince avec lui !? Avec ce demi-Australien, du moins.  
Soupirant, une fine fumée blanche sort d'entre ses lèvres et enfonçant un peu plus ses mains entre les deux fines couches de tissu, il continue de penser.  
Le mauve lui avait dit qu'ils étaient et resteraient toujours amis et même si ça le soulage, il aurait aimé entendre autre chose.  
Par exemple, la cause du rejet même s'il s'en doute.  
Les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

Fermant les paupières, il n'entend pas les pas derrière lui mais il sait qu'il doit se mettre en route.  
Il est heureux d'être à la même table que Rin et d'avoir été invité par celui-là même alors pour rien au monde, il ne manquerait une occasion de le voir.  
Quoique…, non il ne sait pas bien. Ses pensées sont brouillées et il doit y remettre de l'ordre.  
Regardant les quelques nuages qui se sont formés haut dans le ciel, un sentiment d'apaisement se fait et s'apprêtant à se mettre en route, une voix le fait saisir.  
Une voix qu'il commence à connaitre. Qu'il commence à apprécier aussi sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.  
Cette voix n'est pas comme les autres. Elle est douce et d'une mélodie étrange.

**_ Nanase-senpai !? Que faites-vous ici !?**

Oui, quand son cadet l'interpelle il n'a pas vraiment envie de le rappeler à l'ordre même s'il est sur « qu'Haruka » irait mieux dans cette bouche.  
Se retournant mollement, il observe avec attention l'argenté tout aussi couvert que lui _-ainsi qu'un bout de nez rouge-_, le gris est attendrissant.  
Ses pensées l'étonnent.

**_ J'me rends chez Rin. **

**_ Oh, eh bien je vais vous laisser alors, je vous souhaite de joyeuse fête, Nanase-senpai. **

Le sourire de Nitori est à demi caché par la longue écharpe mais le spectacle n'est pas manqué par le noiraud.  
D'ailleurs, il ne manque pas non plus cette petite lueur de tristesse dans le regard du plus petit.

**_ Que se passe-t-il !?**

**_ Rien d'important, c'est juste que…, mes parents devaient normalement rentrer pour les fêtes mais quand je suis parti les attendre à l'aéroport ils m'ont dit que ce n'était plus la peine. Qu'ils avaient du travail et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le reporter. **

**_ Vient.**

Le mot sort comme une évidence. Une chose simple et incroyablement banale.  
Un mot qui surprend le gris et qui fait dévisager son ainé, incompréhensif.  
Pendant ce temps, Haruka envoi un mail à l'aide de son cellulaire et attend une réponse qui _–il le sait-_ sera positive.

**_ Où ça !?**

**_ Chez les Matsuoka, on fait un repas. Tu es le bienvenu.**

**_ Quoi !? Mais- …Mais non ! Je ne peux pas m'inviter chez les personnes et venir à l'improviste ! Puis que va dire Matsuoka-senpai !? …Je n'aimerais pas qu'il soit en colère contre moi ! Je ne peux pas mais j'te remercie.**

N'écoutant qu'à demi les plaintes de Nitori, son téléphone vibre plutôt vite et apercevant la réponse de la cadette Matsuoka, un sourire intérieur se montre.  
Les prunelles bleutés scrutent avec vivacité le jeune homme s'agiter face à lui et même si un rictus –_invisible_- se trace, personne ne le remarque.  
Pour Haruka, Aiichirou Nitori est étrange. C'est un petit animal qu'on aime regarder et qui accapare notre attention sans le savoir.

**_ C'est bon. Vient. **

**_ Mais Nanase-senpai, ça ne se fait pas !**

**_ T'es mon invité. …C'est ok.**

Peut-être que le lycée Samezuka est différent des autres. …C'est ce qu'Haruka se dit à cet instant.  
Il est forcément différent des autres parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il est attiré seulement par les mâles de cet institut. …C'est étrange.  
Là, en compagnie de l'argenté, il oublie Rin et ne fait que se poser des questions sur son interlocuteur.  
Alors peut-être que ces sentiments envers le Matsuoka ne sont pas aussi fort qu'il le croit mais, il préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant. …Il préfère attirer ce gris à sa suite.  
Et se dirigeant vers la demeure où est organisé le réveillon, une sangsue grise commence une discussion interminable où les réponses se font rares et où il remercie largement son ainé.  
A ces côtés, l'ébène observe les rues et continue d'apprécier ce timbre de voix agréable pour lui.  
Peut-être que finalement, il va pouvoir oublier Rin !

… .

_Résidence Matsuoka, Salle-à-manger…, ou presque. 20 h 00._

Courant vivement dans les rues sombres et à peine éclairées, deux ombres passent et se pressent.  
Une main s'accroche à une grille et tournant vivement, un corps s'arrête alors qu'il se fait percuter par un autre.  
Écartant d'un geste le plus grand de son dos, il le fixe méchamment, le pousse de nouveau et reprend sa respiration au milieu de l'allée.  
Frottant dans ces prunelles, il essaie de retrouver des idées claires puis fixant le vermillon à ces côtés, il tend deux doigts et essuie une chose invisible sur la joue de son petit-ami.

**_ On va se faire tuer. …C'est de ta faute, crétin !**

**_ T'inquiète pas, j'suis sûr que personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Ça va d'accord. **

**_ Mh. Bon, suis-moi. Si je mets tout sur ton dos, ne m'en veut pas.**

Attrapant le poignet de son capitaine, il pousse la porte d'entrée de la maison familiale et s'abritant du froid, une douce chaleur les entoure.  
Une douche chaleur mais aussi une bonne odeur de viande rôtie et d'autres mets tout aussi délicieux.  
Retirant, veste, bonnet et écharpe, le brouhaha de la salle-à-manger se fait vivement entendre et des reproches fusent déjà.  
Soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, des sourcils se froncent et Seijuurou connait parfaitement cette expression _–il l'aime beaucoup_-.  
Les deux retardataires s'avancent –_près à être jugé_- et se retrouvant sous l'arcade de la pièce, des paires d'yeux les fixent, accusateurs.

**_ Désolé pour le retard. Maman, voici mon capitaine. Seijuurou Mikoshiba.**

N'observant pas les invités, Rin attend une remarque pour pouvoir se défendre et ce n'est pas sa mère qu'il doit contrer mais bien sa sœur.  
Le rouge, lui, reste derrière ce violet et attend calmement le bon moment pour intervenir.

**_ Je t'ai attendu toute l'après-midi et pas qu'moi alors t'as intérêt à t'excuser ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?**

**_ En quoi ça te regarde !? Pis tu sais que je n'aurais pas été utile à grand-chose de toute façon. **

**_ Kou, Rin arrêtez de vous disputer pis toi et ton ami asseyez-vous, on vous attendez ! Ravi de te rencontrer Mikoshiba-kun et merci de prendre soin de mon fils. **

Scrutant la femme aux prunelles aussi envoutantes que celles de ces enfants, les deux acquiescent.  
Et l'un des deux sourit contre son gré aux mots entendus, Seijuurou aimerait dire à quel point il s'occupe bien de ce mauve.  
A quel point il est ravi de prendre soin de ce requin-chaton.  
Pis sans le faire exprès _–comme un réflexe_-, il ne peut faire autrement que d'ajouter un petit mot, ironique et à la fois défendeur.

**_ C'est de ma faute, j'avais une chose à faire et elle ne pouvait pas être reportée !**

Un coup de coude se fait –_discret et violent de la part Rin_- et si le rouge se plie légèrement sous le coup, il fait aussi comme si de rien n'était et continue de sourire largement.

**_ **_**Crève.**_** …, En tout cas, ça à l'air super bon ! …Nitori, tu ne devais pas passer les fêtes avec tes parents !?**

S'éloignant du vermillon, les deux prennent places peu de temps après aux seules places restantes, près d'Haruka.  
On a donc en bout de table, Madame Matsuoka, sur son côté droit Makoto, Kou, Chigusa, Nagisa et Rei et sur son côté gauche, Nitori, Haruka, Rin et Seijuurou.  
Le brouhaha revient doucement et différentes conversations voient le jour.  
De petites disputes enfantines se font entendre et de grands éclats de rires arrivent.  
La table est mouvementée et la mère est heureuse de voir ce tableau se jouer devant ses yeux.  
Elle aime voir sa maison pleine de vie et bruyante _–comme avant_-, comme quand ces enfants étaient encore petits.

**_ Ils n'ont pas pu se déplacer et Nanase-senpai a été gentil avec moi.**

**_ Mh, ça m'étonne pas de toi, Haru ! …Mmh, c'est super bon ça, j'pari que ça vient de toi Chigusa-san ! **

La jeune fille rougie grandement et remercie ce lilas tout en bégayant ce qui fait rire la jeune sœur de Rin _–pour une raison qu'elle seule comprend-._  
Les apéritifs sont servis, la bande d'adolescent attend avec hâte minuit et même si certains regards sont offerts consciemment ou non, tous passent un agréable moment !  
Rien n'est dit. Rien n'est vu. Rien n'est avoué même si tout se sait un jour.  
Aujourd'hui, ils ont simplement envie de passer du bon temps sans se prendre la tête. En fêtant joyeusement !  
Personne ne soupçonne une quelconque relation entre Makoto et Kou, personne ne sait qu'Haruka aperçoit un gris sous un autre angle, tous ignorent ce qui uni Rin et Sei', et la discussion passée entre Nagisa et Rei reste muette.  
Le rire sur le bord des lèvres, les crises entre frère et sœur et les confidences entres amis, cette soirée à un gout de bonheur et de fête !

Le cœur apaisé et l'âme heureuse, Mikoto Matsuoka se sait chanceuse d'avoir ouvert sa maison à tous ces « enfants » et elle hâte de voir son fils couper la dinde comme chaque année.  
Le moment où elle le sait le plus fier parce qu'il remplace très bien son père –_mari pour Mikoto_- décédé et qu'il fait de son mieux pour la soutenir dans chaque épreuve.  
Elle est aussi comblé de voir sa petite fille s'épanouir un peu plus chaque jour et rougissante en présence d'un garçon –_ou elle trouve mille défaut_- mais que sa fille à choisit.  
Oui, la Matriarche Matsuoka se sait heureuse et en ce réveillon de noël, elle n'aurait pas pu demander mieux que cette table remplie et bourdonnante !

[…]

**BONUS :**

_Appartement Sasabe, Salon. 21 h 00._

La table préparée avec le plus de finesse possible, différents plats installés sur la nappe blanche et quelques illuminations ici et là éclairant doucement la pièce. Voilà l'ambiance.  
Pour la première fois depuis près de 3 ans, Sasabe ne passe pas son réveillon seul et même si le stresse ne se lit pas sur son visage, à l'intérieur de lui c'est la guerre.  
Face à lui, une jeune femme, belle, fine et souriante.  
Qui est-elle !? Amakata Miko, institutrice au lycée Iwatobi.  
Il avait osé l'invité et curieusement elle avait accepté. Alors mettant les petits plats dans les grands, Goro fait tout pour que ce noël se passe à merveille.

**_ Voulez-vous en reprendre !? …Vous savez, je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté.**

**_ Eh bien, l'historien Roy Lemon Smith dit que, **_**Celui qui n'a pas noël dans le cœur ne le trouvera jamais au pied d'un arbre. **_**Alors je suis contente d'être ici ce soir. **

**_ J'ai aussi entendu dire un jour que noël n'est heureux que pour les enfants et les amoureux.**

Étonné de cette citation, Miho sourit peu de temps après.  
Elle n'imagine pas une seule seconde cet entraineur occupé de lire un livre ou même de flâner entre les rayons d'une librairie alors, c'est une bonne surprise ce soir.  
Savoir qu'elle peut même lui parler d'un sujet qui la passionne la rend toute chose et donc elle ne se rend même pas compte du rouge sur ces joues.  
Buvant une petite gorgée de vin, elle essaie de reprendre ces esprits et si les blancs _–dans leur conversation- _avaient été très présents au début, maintenant, les deux sont sûrs de passer une agréable soirée.  
Ils se sont connus grâce à un étrange concours de circonstance, des gamins voulaient des pizzas et la jeune prof se trouvait là au même instant.  
Destin ou hasard, les deux s'en foutent, le plus important c'est que Sasabe ait osé lui proposé ce rendez-vous et qu'elle ait accepté !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_*Requin lutin : espèce de requin vivant dans les monts sous-marins. [moi je les trouve mignon] et qui, une fois remonté à la surface (à cause de pêche ...entre autre) leurs épidermes deviennent rouges.  
La particularité de ce requin est qu'il a une mâchoire protractile. [Et je m'arrête là sinon je peux parler des heures de n'importe quelles espèces animales].  
_

_*Mikoto Matsuoka : Je ne connaissais pas le nom de la mère Matsuoka alors j'ai emprunté celui de la mère de Sasuke Uchiwa! Personne ne m'en veut!?_

* * *

_Ah oui, un couple en particulier n'a jamais été exploité [je crois..., du moins, j'ai pas souvenance d'en avoir lu]_

_Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé et que ça vous à donné envie de prendre d'un bon pied les vacances futurs !_

_J'attends vos impressions. Bisou._

**L.**


End file.
